High School of Evil: Degeneration
by gorutovssageta
Summary: In this sequel to High School of Evil, the gang returns after 3 years of seperation. Now they must find their way out of a airport that is covered in zombies. And what is the news on this new company Tricell?
1. A New Beginning

_This is my sequel to my epic saga, High School of Evil. Now, welcome to the evolution of evil as gorutovssageta presents the return of the High School of Evil team in High School of Evil: Degeneration. I still don't own Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead. Please comment and review. Welcome to the evolution of fear!_

It has been 3 years since the zombie infection that almost wiped out humanity had been neutralized. As humanity returned back to its normal state, the government was desperately searching for a cure to the dreaded T-Virus, which had been the cause of this worldwide massive infection. No cure had been found, until a certain company that was created during the time of Umbrella's reign had risen and claimed to have the cure for the T-Virus. This brought on much distrust, especially when a known crooked political diplomat decided to back the program, which brought much skepticism. The T-Virus was supposed to be destroyed after the government seized all remaining Umbrella articles and information containing to the T-Virus, but it was rumored that different countries had information on the T-Virus that Umbrella had hidden. This brought upon a secret task force that was sent around to gather all information on Umbrella that was spread around the world. It was said to be successful, but it was never confirmed if all the information was actually gathered. Today, the Earth is the way is once was before the infection, but nothing has changed. Humans are still as foolish as ever, still not thinking of their actions before they act. Will it be the end of them? Only God can tell.

2005

Unknown

_Chapter 1: Reunion_

It was a beautiful day at the Harvardville Airport. The planes were finally running properly again, and people were finally beginning to forget the events that occurred 3 years ago. A young woman arrived at the airport with a bright smile as she looked up at the planes in the air. She took a breath of fresh air as she went over into the airport, taking a seat and awaiting for her friends to arrive from Japan. She sat there and began to freshen up on her Japanese, trying to remember all of her letters and their pronunciations.

"Not bad at all," a voice said as the woman looked over her shoulder and seen a man wearing a cowboy hat smiling at her. "You waiting for someone that speaks Japanese?"

"Yes, my friends that live in Japan," the woman replied with a cheerful smile. "They should be arriving soon."

"Well, I'll leave you to it miss," the man said as he tipped his hat to her and walked away, whistling as he did. The woman smiled as she picked up a small magazine and began to read it.

"Hey Claire!" a voice screamed as the woman looked up and smiled widely as a 11 year old girl ran over to her.

"Alice!" Claire shouted as she got up and wrapped the girl in a hug, a big smile on her face. "I can't believe how big you have gotten! Where is everyone else?"

"Why, did you think we weren't coming?" a girl with pink hair and glasses asked as she walked up to Claire with a smile. "It's been a long time Claire."

"Saya, it's so good to see you," Claire replied as she walked over and wrapped Saya in a hug. "So who else came with you?"

"Shizuka, Rei, Saeko, and Kohta," Saya replied as Claire looked down with a sad look.

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard from Leon or Takashi either huh?" Saya asked as Claire shook her head no. "I thought they would at least get in contact with you since they are in America. I guess they must be busy or something."

"I hope they are OK," Claire said as Saya snickered.  
"Do you think that Leon or Takashi will get killed?" Saya asked with a smile. "Those two are like cats. They each have nine lives and if they jump off a ledge, they land on their feet."

"You got that right!" a voice shouted as Claire, Saya, and Alice turned as three women and a man walked over, smiling as Claire screamed and gave them all hugs.

"It's so great that we are having this reunion," Alice said as everyone nodded. "I just wish Big Brother Leon and Takashi were here."

"Don't even mention that idiot to me," a girl with orange hair said. "He hasn't called me or even came to see me after we were supposed to be going out!"

"It's not that big of a issue," a girl with purple hair replied, looking up at the ceiling. "Stop making a scene in the airport."

"Let's all go get something to eat, I'm starving!" the boy said as everyone groaned. As Claire led her friends to go get something to eat, a man passed her and his face was so familiar.

"Is that...?" Claire wondered as she looked at the man's face. She stopped as she watched a man come walk towards another man, stumbling a bit. Everyone turned quickly as they seen the man, looking at him with widened eyes.

"Is that a...?" Saya started as Claire looked at the man with a dark look. She walked over to him and pulled of the mask he was wearing.  
"Some of us don't think that is funny!" Claire shouted as the man looked at her with a grin.

"Why, did I scare you little girl?" the man asked as suddenly the purple haired girl was in front of him, holding a sharp sword to his neck.

"How did you get that on the plane Saeko?" Claire wondered as Saeko didn't answer. She just looked at the man with a dark look as the man put his hands in the air in protest.

"Look, I'm sorry!" the man exclaimed as he looked at Saeko with a fearful look. "All I was doing is protesting the new virus they are working on the counter the T-Virus! It's wrong man! That senator dud has no right to back it up! He's supposed to be here, that's why I was dressed like that, I swear!"

"The next time I catch you wearing a costume like that," Saeko began as she looked at the man with a cold look. "I will make sure to dismember you just like I did to Them. Am I making myself clear? Dressing up like that isn't protesting, it is just foolish."

"I promise you I won't!" the man screamed as he ran away from Saeko, Saeko sheathing her sword and looking at Claire with a smile.

"Shall we go eat?" Saeko asked as she walked over back to the group. Claire looked at her in surprise as she just smiled and followed her to the others.

_That was the first chapter! No action yes, but there will be next chapter! So stick along and subscribe to the evolution of fear! _

_Gorutovssageta_


	2. Zombies! Part 2

_Welcome to the second chapter of High School of Evil: Degeneration. I want to tell everyone that in this fanfiction, they can all speak English because it has been three years and they all learned. I know that might have been confusing so I wanted to clear that up. I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard or Highschool of the Dead. R&R_

As Claire brought Saeko, Shizuka, Rei, Kohta, Alice, and Saya around the airport, a man wearing a small baseball cap passed them, Saya stopping and looking at his face intensly.

"Senator Ron Davis," Saya announced as the man turned, a scared expression on his face. "I knew that it was you."

"How did you...?" Claire asked as Saya walked up to the Senator and pulled off his baseball cap. The men walking near him pushed her away, Claire angrily stepping up as they looked at her with a menacing look.

"Everyone knows about the scumbag senator that is backing up WilPharmca company on this new T-Virus antidote!" Saya exclaimed as everyone in the airport turned and looked at Davis. Davis moaned angrily as he looked over at Saya.

"You little bitch, you couldn't shut the hell up could you?" Davis said in a low voice as reporters and protestors ran over to the senator, trying to ask him question as he tried to push past them.

"All of you, fly away!" Davis screamed as the two men next to him reached for their guns in the holster on each of their sides.

"Why are you such a coward Davis?" Claire asked angrily as she put her hand on the shoulder of the senator. "Why don't you answer for your sins?"

"Step away ma'am!" one of the men screamed as they grabbed Claire's hand. Saeko stepped up, her hand on her sword as Rei pulled her back, shaking her head no.

"What the hell is that?" a voice asked as everyone turned around and a man was stumbling over to the senator, people all scattering slightly as they looked at the man's realistic costume.

"Another idiot who needs to learn a lesson," Saeko growled as she prepared to walk over, but Rei grabbed her again.

"That doesn't look like a costume Saeko," Rei said with widened eyes as Claire heard this and looked back at Rei with a startled look.

"W-what do you mean?" Kohta stuttered as he looked at the man with a terrified expression. "The United States took care of the problem... They shouldn't be here!"

"Don't jump to conclusions guys," Alice said cheerfully, trying to keep herself calm. "That's just another radical protestor, right?" As she said this, the man lunged at someone near him and dragged them to the ground, biting off a chunk of flesh from their neck as blood rushed from the wound, the man digging into the wound.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Davis screamed as the men next to him pulled out their weapons and began to shoot at the zombie, missing as the zombie got up and lurked near the men, the men so scared that they couldn't shoot correctly. The other man that got bitten rose slowly and dove into the crowd of people that were watching in fear, biting anyone that it could touch as people began to scatter around the airport, screaming in fear. The zombie that was after Davis continued to lurk forward as one of the men dropped his weapon, out of bullets. He ran up to the zombie and tried to punch it in the face, but the zombie moved slightly and the man missed, his arm out as the zombie grabbed it and took a bite of flesh, blood dripping down its mouth as it looked at the man hungrily. The man screamed in pain as he backed up, holding his arm in terror. Davis backed up as the zombie lurked forward again, the other man putting his gun by his side as he backed up in fear.

"Can I borrow that?" Kohta asked as he snatched the gun away from the man and shot the zombie in the head, the zombie spitting up blood as it fell to the ground, a pool of blood appearing from underneath it.

"We need to isolate this before it gets out of hand," Saeko said as she unsheathed her sword. "Allow me to cut down the numbers a bit." She raced over near the zombies that were rising where the crowd once stood and watched as they stood up. Saeko moved quickly, hacking their legs off first as she then slammed her sword into one of their chest, blood going everywhere. Saeko then pulled it out quickly and cut off two of their heads, the heads rolling down the floor.

"She is such a showoff," Rei said as she shook her head.

"Someone needs to call the U.S Marines!" Davis screamed as he looked at the girls. "Do you have a phone?"

"I don't honestly care what happens to you, so no I don't," Saya replied with a smile.

"This is all your fault, you dumb bitch!" Davis spat as a sword suddenly poked him in the neck. He turned with sweat dripping down his neck as Saeko looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Davis said quietly as Saeko put her sword down.

"We need to get out now," Saeko said as everyone nodded. "I killed most of Them, so we are good."

"No, we are not," Claire replied as she pointed outside, a plane landing on the ground with a slam as the door slid open and zombies began to fall from the plane, getting up and walking towards the airport. They all looked at each other with worried looks as Davis fell to the ground with a sob.

Meanwhile, the call had been made to the White House that the T-Virus had resurfaced itself in the Harvardville Airport and that Senator Davis has been trapped at the airport.

"This is a problem," one of the president's advisers said as the President looked down at his desk, troubled by this news. "We need to get the Senator out of there, we could never hide something as big as this if it was to get out. We need to seal this place up and send it our specialist."

"Bring them in here," the President replied as the adviser nodded. He motioned for another man to open the door as Leon Scott Kennedy and his partner Takashi Komuro walked into the President's office, saluting as they looked at the President.

"You two are our finest officers and you are also survivors of the worldwide strike as well," the President said as Takashi and Leon nodded. "It seems that we find ourselves in reach of the T-Virus once again. It has re manifested itself at the Harvardville Airport."

"Wait, that is where...?" Leon said aloud as he and Takashi looked at each other in unison.

"Everyone is there to meet up with Claire," Takashi finished Leon's sentence as Leon saluted the President along with Takashi and they both exited the room.

Leon and Takashi have returned! But can they face off against this new threat? Find out next chapter.


	3. The New Plan

_Welcome to the third chapter of High School of Evil: Degeneration. The battle begins as zombies flood into the Harvardville Airport. Can Claire, Saeko, Rei, Kohta, Saya, Shizuka, and Alice stop it this time? Will Leon and Takashi make it in time? Find out now! I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard or Highschool of the Dead. Please review. _

As Claire watched the zombies flood into the airport, she began to feel a sinking feeling as impending doom was bound to occur at this point. As Saeko readied her sword, Kohta aimed the gun that he snatched from one of Davis's guards at Them as they got closer.

"So they just won't give up will they?" Saeko asked with a small smile as she eagerly awaited to slaughter the zombies.

"We need to retreat," Claire announced as Saeko looked at her with a confused look.

"Why would we do something like that?" Saeko asked as Saya shook her head, a smile crossing her face.

"Because you are getting a little overzealous," Saya replied as she looked at Saeko. "We all know that you are good with a sword Saeko, but if you face off against these zombies, you will get thoroughly outnumbered. Come on, you are way smarter than this."

"I apologize," Saeko answered as she sheathed her sword. "Let's find a way out of here."

"I'm not about to team up with some punk ass kids!" Davis shouted as Saya looked at him with a frown.

"No one asked you to, just stay here and reap what you sowed," Saya replied as she analyzed the area. "I think we should head for that exit over there. It's not going to take us out the airport, but we might be able to hole ourselves up in a room."

"Sounds like a plan," Claire agreed as she grabbed her bag and slugged it on her back. Everyone looked at each other and nodded as they began to run to the exit, the zombies watching them with interest as they did.

"Don't leave me!" Davis screamed as he followed, breathing deeply as he tried to keep up. Claire swung the door open quickly as the group raced into the room and slammed the door shut behind them.  
"So we are stuck here?" Davis asked as Claire nodded.

"You must remember to be very silent," Claire whispered. "They cannot see us; They can hear us drop a pin though. So it is essential that we keep the noise down."

"What is that noise?" Shizuka asked with a fearful look as she looked behind her. A zombie looked at her face to face as Saya grabbed her mouth and pulled her back. Saeko unsheathed her sword quickly as the zombie tried to lung for Saya and Shizuka. Saeko pushed them out the way quickly and slashed the zombie's arms off, the monster letting out a strange scream. As it did this, Saeko slammed her sword into it's face, blood spilling all over Saeko's outfit as she pulled her sword out. She then kicked the zombie's body away as the zombie fell to the ground.

"That might have got them paying attention to us again," Saya whispered as she looked at the door. "Saeko, Kohta, go check the rest of this room to make sure that it is safe."

"Roger," Kohta whispered as he motioned for Saeko to follow him. Claire stood by the door with a serious look as Davis stood behind Rei, a fearful expression on his face. Saeko and Kohta made their way around the room, going back to back as they searched every part of the room that might be vulnerable for an attack.

"No windows, one door, one vent, strong walls," Kohta announced as he investigated. "We are holed in here until help arrives. No escape is available, so if they spot us and find a way in, we are finished."

"So quietness is the key," Saya said as everyone nodded. "I guess this was a great reunion huh? We find ourselves in the same position that we were in when we last seen each other."

"Are you telling me that all you women and the kid with glasses survived together before?" Davis asked as everyone nodded.

"Why, can women not survive like males can?" Saya asked as Davis snickered.

"You are just begging for a fight aren't you girl?" Davis asked as Saya smiled. "You know, I was only backing that experiment because I felt it was the right thing to do. Why should I get patronized if it doesn't work?"

"Because the T-Virus was dead and gone until the people that you support resurrected it and tried to say they didn't," Claire replied with a serious expression. "Do you know what will happen if terrorist get a hold of that virus? They can use this as warfare against us."

"Do you think that I do not know this already?" Davis asked. "That is why they did not bring it back."

"Your lying through your teeth," Saya said as she looked at Davis with a disgusted look. "You are really just a sick bastard."

"Maybe so, but without me, help wouldn't be on it's way," Davis replied with a smug grin. "So be thankful you little whelp." Saya growled as she wanted to hit him, but held her temper.

Alright, sorry for the horribly short chapter, but I am so backed up right now! I'll bring out another ASAP! THANK YOU!


	4. A New Struggle

_Welcome to the fifth chapter of High School of Evil: Degeneration! The odds have been placed, now it is up to our heroes if they want the chance to survive. Will they be able to make it out of this predicament alive? Find out right now! I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard or High School of the Dead. I've been gone for a while, but welcome back to the evolution of evil! _

As the infection at the Harvardville Airport increased, the government had no choice but to call in the US Marines to the location. The area was locked off by the local Special Response Team, as two special officers made their way to the scene. Two other officers, Angela Miller and Greg Glenn were leading a small but powerful team inside the terminal to search and rescue Senator Davis. As they prepared to begin this infiltration mission, Angela sighed as she looked up at the moonlight spilling across the area, dimmed by the flashing sirens and lights all around. She placed her handgun within her holster as she turned to Greg, who was playing with his sub machine gun.

"Glenn, we are soldiers, not children," Angela scowled as she watched the grown man toy with the weapon. Greg snickered as he playfully pointed the weapon at Angela, Angela slapping it away before she put on her bulletproof vest. They were both residing inside one of the several tents that had been placed up around the area, many of the tents simply being used as weaponry shelters. As they prepared to enter the airport, they were suddenly pushed aside by two other officers who entered the tent. The two mysterious officers reached for the handguns that were set up on the table next to Greg, Greg pushing in front of the handguns and holding his machine gun in the officers faces.

"Just who and the hell do you guys think you are waltzing in our tent like that asshole?" Greg snarled as he pointed the gun in one of the officers faces. The officer smiled, sliding one of his hands through his wavy brown hair. He then pushed Greg's gun into his face, Greg screaming in pain as he was tripped to the ground by the officer. The officer then pulled out his own handgun and pointed it at Greg's forehead. As Angela prepared to pull out her weapon, beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as she heard the click of a gun and the feeling of a metal barrel on her forehead. The other man had also gone into offense, both Angela and Greg at their mercy.

"I'm Leon Kennedy," the man who was holding the gun to Greg's head replied. "And I'm not the kind of guy who likes to be asked unnecessary questions. I have friends inside this airport that might need my help, and you are wasting my time with introductions. So here is the plan. You shall stay out of the way of me and my partner here, who I will let introduce himself. We are both part of a special force created by the President himself and we have come to personally take care of this matter. Our mission is quite simple: Find any survivors and the Senator, then escape. Alive if possible. Now I don't know about you, but I'm not into being one of the undead. So if you screw up, there will be nothing that you can do. I will execute you if you become one of Them, do not kid yourself if you think I won't. So what I'm saying is be smart and no screw ups."

"I'm Takashi Komuro," the other man said as he removed his gun from Angela's head. "Like Leon, I have no time for this. My girlfriend is inside that airport and I'd like to get her out of here alive. So let's make this quick as possible and get in and out."  
"You guys sure are good," Greg said as he stood up, looking at Leon and Takashi with a sly grin on his face. "Let's just hope after that epic speech that I'm not gonna have to be saving your sorry asses huh?" Leon and Takashi both smiled, motioning for the two officers to follow them out the tent. They looked at each other in unison before they nodded and made sure they had enough ammunition in their handguns.

"Alright, let's get in there..." Leon said as he led the team into the airport. "Nothing left now but to be smart and get the job done..."

Inside the stuffy room, Claire and the gang found themselves losing patience inside the room. Davis complained as usual as Saya argued and pointed out facts on why he shouldn't be doing what he was doing. Saeko and Kohta sat silently in opposite corners, scanning the room to make sure nothing was able to get in. Rei, Shizuka, and Alice all sat with Claire as they sat Indian style on the floor, looking glumly at the door.  
"Will they ever come to help us?" Alice whispered to Claire as Claire patted her on the head with a reassuring smile, not wanting to answer the question. She was beginning to doubt it herself, wondering that even if they were grouped with this hated senator, would that mean they wouldn't come? Claire tried to clear her mind of these questions, trying to think of something positive instead. As they sat there without any other thing they could do, the sounds of the undead scraping their feet across the floor could be heard from outside the room. Everyone in the room froze as they listened to the sounds outside the doorway, hoping nothing was trying to get inside. As they all listened carefully, the sound of guns shots far away were heard...

As Leon and the team continued their way through the airport, it was beginning to look as if it was an easy ride. No zombies were being seen, Leon, Takashi, Greg, Angela, and the three other officers that were with them went through and were making good ground. As they turned another corner, Leon told them to stop, seeing up to three zombies around the corner. They shuffled around loudly, hearing the sound of footsteps. Leon pulled out his handgun and looked at them for a few seconds. As they turned around, Leon took out all three of them, each of them getting shot directly in the forehead. They each fell to the ground, blood leaking from their corpses as Leon motioned for the team to follow him. They continued on their way, checking the doors around them for survivors. As Leon opened the door to the left of him, he was surprised to see two young women huddling in a corner, looking at the officers with scared expressions on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Leon, we have come to help you," Leon said as he kneeled down and held his hand out. "Please come with me..." As he held his hand out, one of the women passed out, falling to the floor with a strand of blood streaming from her mouth.

"What happen to her?" Takashi asked as he rushed over and looked down at the woman. "Is she OK?" As he said this, the woman sprang up, grabbing one of the other woman's arms and biting her, the flesh ripping right off the bone as the woman screamed in pain. Leon held out his gun and shot the zombie woman in the forehead, her head exploding as the bullet made contact. Blood went all over the woman and Takashi and Leon as they watched this solemnly.

"N-No Janet!" the bitten woman screamed as tears flowed down her cheek. "That was my sister..." Takashi looked at Leon as they both stood up, the woman looking up at them.

"Am I... going to become one of Them now?" the woman asked as Leon and Takashi didn't reply.

"Yeah, you are, so that means we take you out before you kill us!" Greg shouted as he pushed past Leon and Takashi and pointed his gun at the woman's face. Leon and Takashi gasped as Greg shot the woman continuously in the forehead, the woman's head opening as the bullets sprayed into her.  
"Sorry lady, but I ain't becoming no snack for no monster," Greg muttered as the wall behind him was teared apart, a horde of zombies running into the room. One of the monsters grabbed his body, one of the zombies taking a bite of Greg's neck. Greg screamed in pain as he was bitten, blood dripping down his body as he elbowed the zombie that bit him in the mouth. Angela and the other officers fell back next to Leon and began to shoot simultaneously, the zombies getting killed like flies. But the noise was gathering the zombies into the area, more and more coming in as the others died. Greg looked back at the fighting team and sighed as he knew what he needed to do.

"Leon, Takashi, get those guys out of here," Greg muttered as he pulled something from a secret compartment in his vest. "I'm gonna have to take these guys from here..." Leon looked at Greg, the look on Greg's face as he said this. It reminded him of someone that had helped Leon and the others escape from the school, Jack Hitomi. They both had the "I don't want to but I know this is how I got to go" look upon their faces as they had done the ultimate sacrifice. Leon saluted the hero as Greg nodded. He turned as the zombies all crowded around him. Leon led the others out of the room, two of the three soldiers getting pulled away as they tried to escape. Takashi turned around, hoping to try to stop them from getting bitten. He watched as one of the men's skulls were ripped open, the zombies feeding upon it as it opened it. Takashi looked in disgust as he wanted to throw up. Angela grabbed his hand and dragged him away as Greg pulled the pin from the grenade as the zombies jumped upon his body, Greg laughing manically as he looked at the zombies around him.

"Dirty fireworks..." Greg muttered with a grin as he exploded, taking all the zombies in radius of the explosion with him. Leon and the others could only close their eyes as they continued running. They stopped as they spotted a lone room at the end of the hall, Leon running to this and opening the door. Inside the room, Claire, Alice, Shizuka, Rei, Saeko, Kohta, Saya, and Davis looked up as Leon smiled broadly at the door.  
"L-Leon!" Claire exclaimed as she stood up and wrapped him in a hug, Leon looking in surprise as he hugged her back. Takashi walked inside, Rei looking at him with widened eyes. Takashi gave her a grin as she ran up to him... and slapped him.

"OK, so I'm your girlfriend and you don't even call or see me Takashi?" Rei shouted as Takashi rubbed his face in annoyance.

"You got an annoying way of saying I miss you Rei," Takashi muttered as Rei stood on her tippy toes and gave Takashi a kiss on the lips. Takashi kissed her back as Alice and Kohta stood next to them, making kissing noises as they watched this.  
"Grow the hell up Kohta," Saeko said as she elbowed Kohta in the back. She walked over to Takashi as Takashi looked back at her.

"Sexual tension," Kohta whispered to Leon as Leon grinned.

"So, you don't know how to call people at the White House huh?" Saeko asked as Takashi rubbed the back of his head.  
"Saeko, you uh, grown up a lot," Takashi muttered as he looked the older Saeko up and down. Rei looked at Takashi and slapped him again, Takashi looking at her with an innocent look as a smile appeared on Saeko's face.

"As much as we all are glad to see each other, we need to escape from here," Saya said as she looked around.  
"I agree, the longer we stand here, the quicker They will be here," Angela said as Saya looked at her skeptically.  
"Is this your girlfriend Leon?" Saya asked as Claire and Leon both turned red.

"Uh, no this is Angela, she is with the Marines that came here to get Davis and the survivors," Leon explained as he looked over at Angela, who was turning slightly red as well.

"But let's get serious now," Takashi said as he pulled his extra gun from his other holster. "Rei, I want you to carry this for now. But don't waste any bullets because we are on a tight schedule here."

"You know how to still use one of these?" Leon asked as he handed Claire his extra pistol. Claire took it from him with a smile as she checked the bullets and slammed it shut.  
"Let's do this guys," Claire said with a determined smile as they all looked at the door.

_THE GANG IS BACK TOGETHER! It's time to get out of the airport! But will they make it? Find out next chapter! _


End file.
